The present invention relates in general to smart devices and more specifically, to interacting with a smart device display when obstructions are encountered.
A smartwatch is a mobile device, which typically includes a computer and a display that are packaged and attached to a bracelet. Smartwatches can often perform basic tasks, such as calculations, digital time telling, translations, and game playing. Newer versions of smartwatches can also run mobile applications (apps) using a mobile operating system and Bluetooth, Cellular, and Internet connectivity. Apps can allow smartwatches to function, for example, as schedulers, personal organizers, portable media players, social media interfaces, or the like.